Nationwide
by Hmob1994
Summary: Each week, our elite interviewing team at Nationwide strives to bring you a new interview with a different country! This week is our first edition, The Kingdom of England!


**A note from ME! **Hey, this is a little thing I randomly pulled out of a hat, and decided to do; a series of magazine articles on the Nations. Because, let's face it, if they were real, the nation's would be complete celebraties... Especially America and France... XD

* * *

><p><strong>Official Name<strong>**:**

The Kingdom of England

**Human Name:**

Arthur George Kirkland

**Birthday****: **

23 April (unofficial)

**Family Relations****:**

The Kingdom of Scotland (Older Brother)

The Republic of Ireland (Older Brother)

Northern Ireland (Older Brother)

Wales (Twin Brother)

Principality of Sealand (Younger Brother)

Assorted ex-colonies and British Commonwealth Countries

**Friends:**

United States of America

Japan

Republic of France

**What is your Favourite Colour?**

_It would have to be red; I've always seen red as the symbol of courage and determination…_

**What is your Favourite Animal?**

_It might be obvious, since it's my national animal, but it's the lion. I love Nelson's column in Trafalgar square because of this; it's surrounded by four lion statues that have stood there for almost a century and a half. This is a little ironic, because, when they were first placed, I didn't like them at all…_

**What are your Hobbies?**

_My hobbies? That's actually a little difficult… _(Laughs)_ I spend so much time doing paperwork, now, I don't have much time to myself… But I suppose, if I had to say… I like reading and writing quite a bit, especially classics and fantasy. I also like doing a little embroidery every now and again; everyone says it's unmanly, but I think it's relaxing._

**What is you most prized possession?**

(Laughs) _My most prized possession? You'd think, at my age, I would have an ancient item no-one's ever seen before, wouldn't you? Actually, apart from my sword, I don't keep many things from my past; I give them to the museums at my place whenever they pop up. I keep my sword because I still use it when I argue with France sometimes. However, my most prized possession is probably my six-string; I've had it since the late 60's, and it's got the Union Flag painted on the body._

**Where is your favourite place?**

_I think I've already said this before, but Trafalgar square. It's not just because of the lion statues; I just think it's a fascinating place. It's one of the few areas in my home that both my people and tourists visit, and it's nice to see that my people are still unique compared to tourists, which, really, are mostly American. _(laughs) _I end up in Trafalgar square for most celebrations too, like New Years and VE day._ _Although I like my countryside a lot too. I don't get to visit the countryside often though; I'm kept in London by paperwork and meetings._

**You and France have quite an interesting relationship; can you describe it to us?**

_M- Me and France? Well, it's clear and honest dislike, that's all! As if I'd feel anything other than contempt towards that frog… _

… _Alright, that's not, um, quite true. We fight a lot, and we can never hold a conversation without arguing at some point, but we spend a lot of time together. It's annoying when someone tries to interrupt an argument between us, because we need someone to argue with, which will always be each other. We've known each other for a thousand years, so we know each other better than most people. I suppose we have a grudging respect for each other…_

_B- but that's it! That's all I feel towards that twat!_

At this point, Mr England turned very quiet and refused to talk anymore on the subject.

**What about you and America?**

(Snorts) _America's immature at best, and stupid on average. Just watching him eat makes me feel like my arteries are closing up…_

_However… He'd like a little brother to me, so I put up with him. He's always trying to be the hero, so I worry a bit about him._

_Despite this, I am never supporting any of his idiotic ideas, especially if they involve giant robots._

**What are your relations with your family?**

_Me and my brothers have never been on good terms; I prefer spending time with North American and Mainland European countries then my family. Sealand follows me around a lot, and there is a lot of paperwork me, Scotland, North and Wales need to sign together as the United Kingdom, but beyond that, we only really see each other at sporting events. My and Scotland in particular have had a complicated relationship. At one point in history, all we cared about was defeating each other. I kind of feel a little sorry for Wales, now, looking back; I had already invaded him, so he was just left on the side-lines while me and Scotland battled it out. Eventually, though, just after Queen Elizabeth's reign, we were united under the Scottish King James, who she announced as her heir, to my horror. Ironically, after all our years of fighting, and our separate attempts at admittedly pathetic empires, we fought together quite well, and built one of the largest Empires in the world as Great Britain. Of course, North and Republic – at the time, he was called Southern Ireland – joined later to make the United Kingdom._

**Your past has been full of wars. How can you handle such a blood-thirsty past?**

_Really, I don't tend to think about it. As countries, we've been born to do different things. Countries like me and Prussia were born to fight; we are made of people who are determined to succeed. Other countries, like Italy and France, were born to develop culture, while still others are born to travel, trade and farm. While it's true we will always dabble in other fields – France built his own Empire under Napoleon, and the people at my home are obsessed with British grown food at the moment – we will always tend towards our nature, and the nature of our people._

**Finally, you are very popular among our readers as one of the cuter nations; is there anything you'd like to say to these readers?**

_C- Cute? _(Blushes) _W- well, um… thank you, I think… um…I-I-I'd like to, um, say… N-never give up! There may always be someone bigger, and more impressive, but you just have to be strong and keep fighting! Don't be afraid to use underhanded methods, but always obey the rules of chivalry! A- And remember, eventually everyone has to stand aside for younger people to have a go at being great! Help them, but don't do everything for them!_

_I-I think that's it…_

* * *

><p><strong>A note from ME! <strong>Review me with any characters you want done; I'm trying to do all of them, but the ones people want to see will be done quicker...


End file.
